


Child of the Dragons

by TaniwhaGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Dragon Severus Snape, Dragon Voldemort, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Harry Potter, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Severitus, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniwhaGirl/pseuds/TaniwhaGirl
Summary: Harry Potter aka Darius Mathew Snape-Riddle is the son of Voldemort and his submissive mate Severus Snape. Darius was taken from his true family by Albus Dumbledore. Can the dragon shifter mates Voldemort and Severus find their sin before it's to late? And how did Lucius Malfoy become a child? And who is Darius's mate?Interested? Well come on in and find out. Be warned this is my first story so please be gentle constrictive criticism us welcome. I hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to j.k Rowling. 
> 
> I am not sure how long the chapters will be they will probably start short and slowly get longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings⚠⚠ this work contains physical and sexual child abuse if you are triggered in anyway this is not the book for you!!

**PROLOGUE**

 

It was a warm summer's night when a beautiful black male dragon gave birth to a single egg while his powerful dominant mate watched over him from outside the cave. The blood red dominant male made a vow on his magic to protect his fledgling from all that would harm him or her.

Far away from the warm mountains where the dragons and their clan resided Albus Dumbledore was making plans to rid the magical world of the dragon king Voldemort, who stood in his way of taking over the wizarding world and enslaving witches, wizards and muggles alike, he wanted to rule the world. Albus contacted his lover Narcissa Malfoy via owl. The letter was charmed so only she could read it, he didn't want her nasty submissive reading it.

 

_My dearest Narcissa,_

_We need to meet as soon as possible I have devised the perfect plan to get rid of Voldemort, his mate and that nasty submissive Lucius. Unfortunately it will take some time but in the end I believe it will be worth it. Please meet with me as soon as you can get away._

_Forever yours_

_Albus_

Narcissa awoke to a tawny owl knocking on her window, she let it in and gently removed the note. _'well well well finally I can get rid of that nasty weak submissive I was forced to marry'_ she thought to herself with glee.

Meanwhile in the mountains the two dragon shifter mates were curled up protectively around their egg in their cosy nest in the cave while their clan kept watch vowing to protect the King and Queen's hatchling as well as their rulers of course. Little did the mates know that a year or so after their hatchling was born they would be torn apart and their family would be separated for many years.

 

A/n: I know it was short but it is just a prologue to give you an idea on how the story will go. Hopefully the first chapter will be up in a few days. I hope you enjoyed it xx

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's evil plan comes to light  
> And Darius is taken from his family  
> May contain bad language and will contain a little bit of smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is the first real chapter I can't wait and I do hope you enjoy it xx

_**CHAPTER 1** _

 

A beautiful black dragon shook his wings out a satisfied rumble came from his chest with a tinge of excitement. Today is the day he and his mate finally meet their hatchling! He couldn't wait, there was a flash of soft golden light and as it faded a man stood in the dragon's stead. He had long flowing, straight hair the color of a raven's wing, it floated down to his trim waist. His hips curving slightly, the submissive smiled and touched the private bond he and his mate shared  _"my love we meet our hatchling today! Do not be late."_ he admonished softly with amusement. Moments later a deep rumbling chuckle was heard through the bond, he could feel his mate's excitement  _"I wouldn't dream of being late Sevvy my darling. I'm so excited I can't wait to meet him or her."_ Severus Tobias Snape-Riddle laughed delightedly as he saw his mate, the giant crimson body flying through the air held aloft by two powerful ruby wings, he sighed out at the sight. His dominant was stunning in dragon form.

 

Severus closed his eyes against the glow as his mate transformed, his eyes opened when he heard a deep chuckle in front of him, the man standing before him was perfection in his eyes. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair, framing his handsome face, his crimson eyes sparkling as he drank in the sight of his slight submissive mate before him. Warm, soft lips caressed Severus's own as his mate bent down to kiss him as Severus only came to his shoulder. "My darling, I told you I would not be late." Came the amused deep voice.

 

Severus laughed lightly his obsidian eyes gleaming "Go clean up my beloved, it will be time for the hatching shortly." Tom Marvolo Riddle nodded and with one final kiss to his mate he went to clean up. After a long hot shower he went in search of his mate, he found him in the cave with their egg. He silently slipped up behind him wrapping his strong, powerful arms around the trim waist. "I can't wait to meet our hatchling. I love you so much Sevvy." He murmured softly. Severus turned in his arms and smiled up at him, "Neither can I." Tom's breath caught in his chest as he was filled with an ache, how he loved this man before him, his eyes sparkling like the darkest obsidian jewels, his soft long hair that he did so love to run his fingers through the fine strands  _'Oh how_   _I_ _hope our hatchling will have his gorgeous hair'_ he was brought out of his musings by a chuckle "It is time my love, go lead our clan to the place of hatching. I will follow with our precious egg." Tom nodded in agreement. He slipped out of the cave shifting as he went, throwing his head back with an earth shattering roar, he called his clan to him.

 

The clan shifted, flying in formation behind their King, they were filled with excitement! They were going to meet their new prince or princess tonight.

 

It was a perfect night for a hatching the air was warm with a gentle breeze, the moon was full and bright throwing an otherworldly silvery glow against the mountains. The clan reached the meadow on the highest peak of the mountain range. They settled into a large circle surrounding the hatching rock, a giant rock overlooking the edge of the mountainside. Their King threw his head back and roared the clan joining in as they saw their Queen carefully flying through the air with his precious cargo cradled carefully in his talons.

 

The black dragon blew a hot flame on the rock turning it to a glowing red, he carefully placed the egg in the center. The air was still and quiet for a moment before a haunting melody was heard echoing around the meadow, it was time to sing the hatchling out. The crimson King lead the song his black Queen echoing it their clan echoing their Queen. The egg trembled and shook and started to crack open as the song went on, the song died down and at that moment the egg broke open. In it's center among the egg shells bathed in silver moonlight was a beautiful baby black dragon with crimson streaks through his wings, his eyes opened the clan gasped they were golden! With flecks of ruby and obsidian, a powerful dominant to lead the clan. With an earth shaking roar the entire clan shifted as one eager to meet their new prince. Tom chuckled softly at his awe stricken mate and his amused voice could be heard through their bond. _"Well my love are you ready to introduce our son to the clan?"_ Severus shook himself out of his stupor and nodded scooping up his beautiful son, turning to the clan he spoke in a clear loud voice "My beloved clan tonight has been a joyous occasion. I would like to introduce your future ruler and prince Darius Mathew Snape-Riddle." The clearing erupted into cheers and one by one the clan shifted moving forward to meet their prince.

 

The hatchling yawned and amidst the awwwws the King and queen looked at each other, shifting they took their son to back to their home roaring a farewell to their clan.

 

**_One year later_ **

At Hogwarts school Albus Dumbledore rubbed his hands together with glee soon he will be destroying the dragon clan, all his planning and building a mighty army had paid of. Soon he will rule the world, he couldn't wait for on the morrow he would be leading his army to the dragon clan. Going to the floo summoned Narcissa Malfoy, he sat back down as the floo flared to life as Narcissa stepped through. Albus got up and stepped towards her "Cissy my dear you look as ravishing as ever." He gushed. Narcissa Malfoy would be truly beautiful if she wasn't so cold hearted and cruel. She gave a smirk "Albus my love, please tell me you have some good news?" Albus nodded excitedly his blue eyes twinkling maliciously "The port keys are ready to transport our army to the dragon lands. We strike tomorrow at sunrise." Narcissa giggled maniacally "Oh my I cannot wait. But what if that nasty submissive I was forced to marry Lucius? I grow tired of waiting." She sighed and looked at the old man waiting eagerly for a reply. She so did love his diabolical schemes.

 

Albus smirked stepping to his desk smoothing his periwinkle blue robes as he went. He picked up a ring and turned to face the blond witch "This my dear is designed to summon Lucius to you. He will watch the downfall of his beloved dragons and then he will die!" Narcissa smiled coldly she could imagine it now the screams and horror of Lucius as his friends the dragons were destroyed. 

 

She smiled and walked up to Albus picking up the ring she grinned it was perfect. She looked seductively at the old man sitting on his desk and spread her legs "Come here darling." She said, patting her thighs enticingly. Albus moaned at the sight stepping forward he kissed her passionately. Narcissa could feel her folds soaking with her juices at the thought of the pain and bloodshed of tomorrow she could almost smell the blood. Moaning in delight Albus murmered a spell to make his prick hard, he knew Narcissa wanted a fuck.

 

_**Meanwhile in the clan lands** _

The two mates stood over the mahogany hand carved crib watching their little angel sleep. Darius truly was a beautiful baby soft as silk straight black hair, Tom had got his wish, Darius had beautiful golden eyes flecked with black and crimson, framed by long luscious lashes. Severus sighed softly and turned to his mate "He will sleep for the rest of the night. It's been to long since I've felt my mate in me, I ache to be filled." He finished on a seductive purr watching as his mates eyes darkened with lust. Tom let out a groan at his mate's words. Severus grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to their bed room. Tom scooped up his mate and placed him on their bed. With a wave of his hand they were both naked.

 

He moaned at the sight before him cock thickening and hard already. Severus was laid out like a feast just begging to be taken, his long slender legs with a dusting of fine black hair were sprawled open, his rosebud winked at him already slick with juices. The little cock jutting up proudly, a dark angry red, weeping from the slit. His back arched, his slim toned torso was pushed up slightly, his dusky nipples were hard little points, a blush on his pale face from arousal. Tom took a deep breath going weak kneed at the scent apples and cinnamon the perfect combination of their arousal. Severus moaned as his mate covered him with his body kissing him deeply, firm warm lips took his in a searing kiss, exploring his mouth thoroughly. Tom kissed down his mate's lithe neck groaning at his taste.

 

He kissed down the gorgeous body making sure to pay special attention to those sensitive nipples. Finally he reached his goal, the mouthwatering cock of his mate, licking and suckling on the tip he turned Severus into a moaning incoherent mess. He flipped him over easily and growled out a order "Present yourself submissive."

Severus moaned he got up on his knees, his chest pressed against the cool sheets, Tom snarled in lust loosing his tenuous control, his eyes slitted like a snake's and his teeth sharpened to points at the sight of his mate's glistening hole. He lunged forward tongue flicking up and down the crack finally finding it's target licking and nibbling on the sweet hole, his tongue flooded with slick, Severus screamed and started to beg. When the hole was loose and pliant Tom finally took mercy scooping a handful of slick he quickly lubed his aching cock.

 

Sliding in balls deep with and powerful thrust that they both groaned in relief at Tom set a brutal pace knowing they wouldn't last long. Snarling at the feel of his mate tightening brutally around his hard length he bit down into Severus's shoulder making him scream his name. Tom's release following his mate's.

 

Cuddled up together in the languid bliss panting and sweating Severus curled up on his chest against his heart. Sharing a gentle kiss and murmuring their good nights the feel asleep not knowing the pain and suffering tomorrow would bring.

 

The next day as the sun rose Dumbledore's army was on the move they had activated their portkeys and awaited his command Narcissa by his side surrounded by proction spells. With an evil grin he gave the command to attack the unsuspecting clan. 

 

Tom was playing with his son in the early morning light when he heard the screams jumping to his feet calling to Severus he handed Darius to him. "Go quickly my love to the secret escape passage. I will join you as soon as I can." His heart clenched as he looked into fear filled black eyes brimming with tears, he gently kissed his mate on the lips and his son on the soft black hair and yelled "GO!" Spinning around with a vicious growl as Dumbledore and a handful of his men burst through the door into the room. Severus tried to run but was quickly overwhelmed, when Dumbledore ripped the child from his arms he cried out "Release my son you filthy bastard!" Dumbledore smirked as Narcissa glided into the room "Look my dear I have a gift for you." As he handed the child to her. She had always wanted a child of her own to torture but was barren, she smirked nastily down at the boy and grabbed the ring in her pocket summoning Lucius.

 

As the man with long, straight, silvery blond hair and blue eyes appeared Darius tensed in Narcissas's arms he instinctively knew this was his submissive, as Dumbledore drew his wand to cast the killing curse at the broken man on his knees Darius's magic went haywire to protect his mate. As the wand spat green light Darius's magic encased the man in soft blue and imploded throwing the boy, Narcissa and Albus into darkness.

 

Tom struggled to open his eyes it felt as if there was glue holding them shut, finally he managed to get his eyes open. He struggled to sit up eventually he got up right, his eyes looked wildly around the room searching for his son but to his horror he wasn't there in stead there was a little blond boy about a year of age. He looked around for his beloved mate finally he spotted him in the rubble lying still, his eyes closed and was deathly pale. Tom fell to his knees with a heart wrenching sob screaming.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Darius end up?
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠WARNING FOR PHYSICAL ABUSE OF A CHILD!!!⚠⚠⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry my dear readers for taking so long to update. My uncle has been in hospital he's been very ill. But any way I hope you enjoy this chapter it maybe short as I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible.

_**Chapter 2** _

 

Darius whimpered as he slowly came to, his whole body hurt and his eyes felt like lead. To his left a groan sounded, finally managing to open his eyes and turn his head, his eyes widened as he looked at the old man lying there struggling to wake up. With a pained whimper Darius curled into a ball as the memories came rushing back, he remembered playing with Papa in the garden the screams, his Mama running with him in his arms. The blond male submissive that he knew was his mate, the mean old man trying to kill his mate and the cruel blond woman. 

At the child's whimper Albus slowly woke up, he shook his head to clear it, anger filled him as he remembered the child's magic imploding. Looking around he noticed they were in a dungeon like place made from stone and it was quite chilly. Turning around his eyes fell on the child curled up in a little ball. Fury filled his eyes as he advanced on the helpless boy.

"You nasty little brat!" He bellowed, "You will pay for this!" He raised his hand striking the child in the face stunning him to silence. The big eyes went round in pain and fear as he looked up at the old man. "Mama?" The boy screamed. 

At the child's pain filled scream Narcissa woke up, pulling herself upright, fury marred her features as she remembered what the child had done, he had taken the satisfaction of Lucius's torture and sweet death from her. Storming across the floor to furious to speak she pulled her arm back and backhanded the little boy, splitting his lip open and bruising his cheek even more.

Turning to Narcissa, ignoring the sobbing child Albus spoke "We need to find out where we ended up. The brat can stay here." Spitting the last words maliciously he took his wand in hand and conjured a metal collar around the boy's throat it had a heavy chain attached to it, with another wand wave Darius found himself across the room the chain firmly stuck to the wall, without further a do Albus and Narcissa left the room leaving Darius in the dark cold room alone.

Albus led the way his wand lighting the stone passage after some time they reached some stone hewn steps, climbing the winding staircase they reached a heavy wooden door. Narcissa flicked her wand the door creaked open, at the noise the pair froze curses at the ready, not knowing the old castle was abandoned except for a snake.

(We will meet him in later chapters my dear readers)

 

_**Meanwhile in the clan lands** _

At Tom's pain filled sob Severus slowly woke, his body throbbing in pain gently touching their bond he was relieved to feel his mate was quite alright. 

"My love." Severus croaked trying to reach his hand out to his distraught dominant.

At the words Tom's head shot up his sobs ceasing taking his submissive's hand in his he stroked the pale skin gently, his crimson  eyes searching black.

Severus suddenly cried out "Where's Darry?" 

Filled with self loathing for not thinking of his son sooner Tom shamefacedly hung his head, at the movement Severus sobbed 'his precious boy was gone!' He thought distraughtly to himself, neither noticed the pale blond boy crying silently to himself. He knew better than to make a sound it just caused pain and beatings, he rembered everything a blond woman did to him, the whip, the torture, starvation and rape. 

Lucius started to shake with fear still he was silent even as memories of the whip cracking down on his back and chest while he hung in chains while Narcissa cackled in glee. He never noticed as Tom left the room to find his best tracker to hunt down his son. Neither did he notice Severus's slow approach, he startled badly as gentle arms picked him up cradling him close. Slowly coming out of the memories at the gentle rocking motion and the soft him, he blushed, "S-sev'rus?" He questioned. Severus hummed in response.

It's ok Lucius," he jumped at the deep voice to his left "Sev and I will care for you. We will try and find out if this is permanent." Peering over Severus's shoulder he nodded in acknowledgment "T-thank you T-tom." He stuttered. Tom nodded and left the room he had a clan to check on, but first things first he had to find a healer to check over his mate and Lucius.

After the healer had left Severus sighed he already knew he would be sore and would need rest, but he knew he wouldn't rest until his baby was found. 

Tom's heart ached at the devastation of his clan, crops burnt, houses and buildings destroyed, most of the families had lost a loved one. He knew it would take time to rebuild but first his clan needed to mourn.

 

**_ In the abandoned castle _ **

****Darius shivered as the cold brutally bit into him, he was also in shock from the beating he had received, never before in his young life had he been hit until today. The hours dragged on the two hadn't returned, Darius hugged his knees for warmth his face throbbing as he sobbed, begging for this to be a dream and he would wake up safe and sound with his Mama and Papa.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for poor Darius.
> 
> We learn more about Lucius's past and how he knew the dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠⚠⚠WARNING CONTAINS GRAPHIC PHYSICAL ABUSE OF A CHILD!!!⚠⚠⚠ 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway here's a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy xx

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Darius slowly came to, woken by his grumbling stomach, he was starving, he had passed out from shock and the cold, the old man and the blond woman hadn't come back.

The chains rattled as he moved, trying to get up but he was to stiff and sore, he flinched as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Albus threw open the door, he was furious, he and Narcissa had tried and failed to apparate out of the castle which they had found out was abandoned.

"You little monster!" The old man raged, spittle flying as he stormed across the room, "We are stuck here in this abandoned hell hole! No thanks to you. I'm going to make your life a misery!" Darius tried to move away as a gnarled hand grabbed him by the throat squeezing, he tried to fight by clawing at the constricting hand but that only resulted in a painful slap.

Crying out in pain Darius slowly drifted of into blessed unconsciousness, not even noticing the man violently shaking him. Dumbledore spat on the boy in disgust, and dropped him roughly to the floor, not caring that the child would have even more bruises.

He left the room still raging to himself, he went and found Narcissa oout on the balcony overlooking the overgrown gardens that had turned into a wild forest, "What are we going to do Cissy?" Narcissa sighed and turned to Albus, "We can survive we have magic, and this castle isn't to bad we could make it a home." Then she smirked evilly, "We already have a slave and entertainment." She finished with a malicious laugh, Albus joined in, he was already planning his revenge on the boy.

 

 

**In the clan lands**

 

Lucius shivered, crying silently as he slowly woke up from a night of horrendous flashbacks.

_*Narcissa laughed maniacally as she stood over the bleeding, broken man, the whip in her hand dripping blood. Her fist flew out and caught Lucius in the temple sending him into sweet oblivion. She was not pleased about being forced to marry a weak submissive, so she tried to break him, unfortunately she succeeded using unspeakable methods._

_Abraxes Malfoy was not pleased when his son had presented as a submissive veela, he jumped at the chance when Francis Black had approached him with a marriage proposal concerning his daughter. Abraxes had quickly agreed, he knew Narcissa was a cruel, vindictive woman but he had hoped she would toughen his weak, pansy son, and quite frankly he didn't care._

_It was shortly after Abraxes death that Narcissa had left to visit her lover, she had left Lucius outside to fend for himself, she made sure to set up wards so he couldn't leave._

_Lucius remembered the day as if it were yesterday, it was cold in the early spring but he had found a cave with clean water by it, it was also the day he met Severus Snape. He had found the badly injured dragon in the forest close by the cave, he approached carefully. As he approached the dragon shifted into a young man with long dark hair, gasping at the wounded man he rushed to his side. Severus had been hunted by wizards that believed dragon shifters to be evil, he was young for a shifter barely reaching maturity at twenty-five years of age._

_During the next few weeks that Narcissa was away Lucius nursed the injured man back to health, they formed a firm friendship, Severus tried to convince Lucius to leave with him, but was unsuccessful. He liked the quite blond man who had a gentle manner. When Narcissa came back she was furious when she found out about Severus, contacting Albus the two successfully obliviated Severus and put a lock on his memories, for poor Lucius it got worse*_

Lucius screamed out in rembered pain as in his mind the whip came crashing down again and again, tears streamed down his cheeks as he rembered the men using him repeatedly, tearing his body. The child didn't even register when Severus burst into the room, scooping the boy up into his arms, he tried to sooth him unsuccessfully.

Suddenly he had an idea, when Darius had saved his mate the locks on Severus's memories had been broken, taking the child to the large cavern at the end of the hall he shifted. The dragon carefully picked the child up and lay down he cradled the boy on his tail and gently covered him with his wing, starting up a deep purr, he listened carefully as the child's hiccups and heart wrenching sobs quietened, that is how Tom found them several hours later.

Tom's heart ached for his mate as he watched the two sleep, he had, had to make Severus take a Dreamless Sleep potion, his poor mate was to distraught over their son, he knew he wasn't much better. As silently as he arrived he turned to leave them in peace, he didn't have the strength of will to break his mate's heart by not having news of their baby. As he left he heard Lucius mumble "Darry." His heart breaking he fled uncaring about the tears streaming down his face.

 

 

Darius screamed as the whip came down upon his back again and again, Narcissa was careful not to do to much damage to the child because she didn't want to kill him after all.               Albus stood back his arms folded watching Narcissa inflict sweet, delicious pain on the boy, his prick was hard just watching her expertly weild the whip. He shivered in excitement as the child screamed in pain, he couldn't wait till he was older, then he would turn the boy into his little fuck toy. 

Albus couldn't take it anymore he was to worked up, lifting his robes he stroked his prick feverishly eager to get off, he watched the tears roll down the boy's face his exquisite golden eyes shut tightly against the pain. With a groan Albus came, after he had let his robes down and he had caught his breath he signaled to Narcissa to stop. After one final flick with the whip Albus stalked up to the boy grabbing his head roughly in his hands he forced his cum covered fingers into the boy's mouth making him choke. Darius tried to bite the hand in his mouth and dimly felt a hand strike his face, "I wouldn't bite if I were you," warned a voice, Darius nodded in compliance, "Good boy. Now clean my hand properly." Resigned to his fate, he licked and sucked the nasty foul tasting cum of the wrinkly, gnarled fingers, "Now swallow," the old man commanded, with a shiver of disgust Darius did as he was told. 

Narcissa could feel herself getting wet as she watched the two, she was the one to come up with the idea of turning the boy into Albus's fuck toy, not that the old pervert needed much persuading. She called to Albus and when he looked over she smiled seductively, he grinned, his prick already hardening, the two turned and left the boy bleeding on the floor.

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius makes a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear dear readers this story will have a happy ending I promise. Thank you so much for the encouragement and I hope you enjoy this chappy xx

**_CHAPTER_** ** _4_ **

 

Darius shivered as he felt a tongue flicker over his skin, he tried to crawl away when he heard a soft hiss.

  _"Hush young hatchling, I will never harm you."_ unable to move from the pain he drifted of into unconsciousness.

Emerald eyes glinted in fury in the dim lit dungeon,  _"How dare someone harm a dragon hatchling! When I am older I will make sure they die a painful death!"_ The little snake hissed to himself. He knew there wasn't much he could do for his young friend for now, but he could be a friend for the child. He had smelled two strangers with the little dragons blood on them, they had woken him from hibernation. His kind had been friends to the dragons for centuries before they had left Draconis Castle after the great dragon wars. 

He was furious as he curled up beside the bleeding child, while he was unconscious he would watch over him, seething as he took in the whip marks and the bruising he knew there was nothing he could do for a at least ten years. But he would do everything in his power to be there for the boy. 

Hissing savagely as he smelt the two strangers coming he slithered into a dark corner and watched. There was a nasty old man and a cruel looking, cold blond woman, he hissed quietly to himself, these two must be the ones that harmed the boy. Tongue flicking furiously as the pair came closer to the boy, he listened carefully.

_"Well good job Cissy,"_ the old man smirked  _"The little bastard is still out. We don't want It to die so we must feed it I suppose."_ the woman laughed  _"Oh Albus,"_ she giggled  _"We may have to feed it but It doesn't get to enjoy it."_ the old man laughed, taking out a small stick the snake tensed waiting and watching. He relaxed slightly as the man 'Albus' 'the old man that was going to die very painfully' his mind amended, waved it and a pate of dry bread appeared with a small glass of water. 

_"There, It'll eat when It's hungry, we'd better let It heal a bit before we do more."_ the man sighed but agreed, after the pair had left again, the snake left his hidden corner and curled back up with the child.

 

**_ Meanwhile in the clan lands _ **

Severus stood over the crib watching Lucius sleep, he and Tom hadn't been successful in turning him back to an adult, his heart brimming with pain for his son, his arms felt empty and aching without him in them. Tears fell down his pale cheeks as he gently brushed his fingers through the soft blond hair,

_'I'm so sorry little one, what did that evil woman do to you'_ he thought to himself full of self loathing,  _"If only I had been stronger and if I had managed to take you with me."_

_"It's not your fault my love, the blame is theirs."_ Severus startled not realising he had spoken the last part out loud, with a broken sob he threw himself in his mate's arms. 

Tom didn't say a word he just shushed his little submissive as he rocked him in his arms, he kissed his mate's head as he lovingly carded his fingers through the long hair. When Severus's sobs had slowed and quietened only then did Tom speak.

_"As you know the searches have turned up nothing, I decided to do some research on dragon shifter lore. It turns out that if we feel threatened and use instinctual magic to transport ourselves we end up in places of our ancestors. It isn't known why, but it's a place to start."_ he finished quietly, Severus nodded not trusting himself to speak. 

The two just stood there holding each other in a need to comfort, they watched Lucius sleep as the sun rose, both knowing sleep was out of the question. Both men's hearts broke as the little boy whimpered in his sleep  _"Dom."_ the child cuddled Darius's stuffed dragon toy closer, he had refused to let it go.

 

 

The snake hissed quietly as they boy stirred beneath him, he slithered off the child and waited, head raised with his tongue flicking, the child moaned and opened his eyes, he gasped there in front of him was a snake, it wasn't a dream he had a friend.

_"Are you alright, little one?"_ came the soft hiss startling him, still the child didn't speak, he was too frightened.

_"It's alright young one, the two evil monsters are gone. They even left you some food."_ the child gaped at the snake in front of him, it was a small snake about a foot and a half long with black scales that had a red and hold diamond pattern on them, the snake gave a disdainful flick of his tail towards the bread and water. Darius's stomach rumbled, it didn't look appetising but he was to hungry to care. With the snake watching on he fell on the food like a starved animal, far to hungry to care that he had an audience.

After he had finished the meager meal and had drunk his water, he was so thirsty, he turned to the snake.  _"W-what your n-name? I-i D-darius"_ he stuttered hoarsely due to his bruised throat.  _"I don't have a name. When I hatched I was the only one here."_ the snake replied softly not wanting to scare his nest mate, (snake term for brother)

_"I-i n-name y-you?"_ he asked hesitantly not wanting to offend his friend, the snake bobbed his head up and down.

_"A-are y-you a b-boy or g-girl 'nake?"_ he asked softly not wanting to offend it.

_"I am a male."_ at the child's confused frown he amended  _"A boy."_ the hatchling nodded a frown of deep thought on his little face.

_"I-i kn-know th-the bestest n-name y-you are D-draco."_ as he finished speaking tears welled in his eyes, oh how he missed his Mama and Papa. 

He startled as a soft hiss and a rasping noise reached his ears, startling as the snake curled into him trying to comfort him. The child sobbed even harder, grabbing the snake and holding him tight to his chest, his face buried in the scales. 

Draco cuddled into the child giving him as much comfort as he could, the child's sobs quietened and his breath slowly evened out, the occasional hiccup breaking the silence. The two drifted of to sleep, Draco only sleeping lightly so he could watch out for the two other occupants, he would let the hatchling sleep, while he watched over his nest mate he plotted the demise of Albus and Cissy. He spat the names disdainfully.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Darius is all I can say!
> 
>  
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠WARNING SEXUAL ABUSE OF A CHILD!!!⚠⚠⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I haven't been very well lately but my health is slowly picking up so here's a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it xx

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

 

 

It had been several weeks since Darius had been taken, he was very lonely he didn't see the two that had taken him very often twice a day if he was lucky, but he did have Draco the little snake. He was with Darius nearly 24/7 only leaving him when Albus or Narcissa appeared to feed the boy, always watching over him from the shadows. He only hunted when he was sure the child was sleeping. He had left to hunt when Albus had appeared and started abusing the boy.

Darius woke rubbing his eyes blearily, he looked around for what had woken him, he shivered goosebumps appearing on his thin arms, there rubbing his crotch at the door with a sick smile on his face was the old man. He shivered trying to move as far away as the chain would let him.

Albus smirked and stepped closer to the struggling child he could almost smell the fear on him, it excited him further.

Closing in on the child he shivered in delight his cock straining in his underwear,  ' _oh my I must touch him'_ he murmured crazy in his lust to himself. 

Darius trembled as he felt the hands on him, he cried out as he was positioned roughly on his hands and knees, struggling to get away it only resulted in a harsh smack on his clothed bottom. Startled into silence as the old man started rubbing his stinging ass, groping the ass cheeks Albus murmured hoarsely to the boy.

_"I won't hurt you to much if you don't fight me."_

Darius whimpered in fear his breath coming in short pants, his unique eyes wide with fear, he didn't answer but he did stop trying to fight.

 _"Good boy"_ Albus whispered. Removing Darius's clothes he felt his stomach tighten as young nubile flesh was revealed to his lust filled eyes. Trembling in anticipation his hands wandered over the soft hairless skin, he caressed the soft hairless crack of the boy's ass dreamily, imagining burying himself in the tight heat. 

Leaning forward he licked the tight hairless rosebud one hand spreading the boy's cheeks the other stroking himself feverishly.

Darius could feel hot tears streaming down his face at the disgusting touches, he could only lay there in shock as he was violated by the tongue, he could hear the squelching noises as the man stroked himself, he prayed it would be over soon.

With a gasp and a shudder Albus thrust his hips faster in his hand relishing the taste of the boy, he needed more he spat on his hand and lubed up his cock spitting in the boy's crack he loomed over him, thrusting his cock up and down.

_"There's a good boy. Take my cock"_

Darius shivered as he felt Albus's weight on his tiny body, he whimpered at the man's words.

With a gasp he could feel his body on the brink of orgasm, tightening his hands to a bruising grip his thrusts quickened, with a moan he came all over the child's ass and half way up his back. Panting he slumped over the boy not caring that he was crushing him.

At the feel of wet warmth on his back Darius tried to get away but found he couldn't as the man lay on him squeezing the breath out of him.

 Albus staggered to his feet his legs shaking and feeling watery, not caring about the unconscious child on the floor. With a flick of his wand he cleaned them both and another spell later the boy was lying on straw. He admired the bruising on the boy's hips and cheeks. He couldn't wait to fuck him properly, spinning on his heel he left the dungeon.

 

 

Draco flicked his tail savagely as the scent of tears, pain and cum assaulted his acute senses, he quickened his pace slithering into the room he skidded to a stop. There covered in bruises and the scent cum was his little dragon brother. Flicking his tongue angrily he slithered closer to the boy, eyes glinting he flicked his tongue over the unconscious child's face lapping up the trails of tears.

 _"That old bastard is gonna pay dearly "_ he vowed to himself curling up beside the boy offering as much comfort as he could. Anger boiling in him as he imagined what the man had done to little Darius.

 

 

**_Meanwhile in the clan lands_ **

Lucius shivered as he watched the old man abuse the child, he knew the 'boy was his mate, shivering at the abuse the boy suffered, tears flowing unnoticed from his silvery blue eyes as he watched his mate lose consciousness, crying out in fear he never heard Severus rush into his room.

Severus gasped at the wide eyed little boy tears flowing freely down his face, as he was caught in the terror and horror of watching his mate be abused. Not wanting to frighten the child further he pointed his wand and quietly murmured the spell to enter his mind, the memory of his son being abused blurred through him, with enough presence of mind not to hurt Lucius he gently extricated himself. Vomit rose in his throat,  _"Tom!"_ calling to his mate he gently gathered the boy in his arms.

Tom rushed into Lucius's room as soon as he heard his mate's call, skidding to a stop as he took in his mate's thunderous pale expression,  _"What is it love?"_ he asked gently. 

Visions of his son's abuse flashed through their bond, Tom roared in fury shaking the ground, 

_"I'm gonna hunt that bastard down and when I'm done with him I'm going to kill him slowly!"_

_"I'll help, he's my baby too"_

Gathering his mate and Lucius in his arms the two mates soothed the child back to sleep, but for them sleep was not an option they had to find their boy before it was to late.

 

 

 


End file.
